


Why do we dream?

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: B-4 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: B-4 is having strange dreams about a place he has never been.
Series: B-4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Why do we dream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datalaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/gifts).



> This is part of a series of fics written about B-4. These canon-divergent stories depict B-4 after he has been rebuilt by a resurrected Data following the events of Star Trek: Nemesis.
> 
> This fic was based off the prompt: A memory about a location, please.

> “Why do we dream?” 
> 
> The question sounded vaguely sentimental - like a child musing about the workings of the universe. B-4 had not meant for it to come off that way. He was genuinely curious as to the point of coding dreams into their secondary functions. To him, the act seemed superfluous. Meaningless. 
> 
> Data had deliberately given him the ability to dream. It seemed a waste of time - after all, B-4 did not require sleep - yet he shut down his cognitive functions each evening in order to experience simulated rest. It did not make sense. 
> 
> Data seemed as if he had been expecting this very question. “It was our father’s intention,” he explained. “For me to develop my cognitive abilities to the point where I could experience the undefined nature of dreams and interpret them creatively. I thought it appropriate to give you the same ability.”
> 
> “I don’t understand what purpose it serves.”
> 
> Data took a moment to consider this. “Similar to organic beings, our dreams are our core processor’s way of organizing, filtering, and clarifying the information we experience when we are in a fully conscious state. It is likely that your dreams will help you to better understand your daily experiences.” 
> 
> That made sense actually. It could be helpful, he supposed, for him to reevaluate all information collected during the day. One thing continued to bother him. “What if I have dreams about a place I have never been?”
> 
> Data cocked his head to the side. His expression was profoundly puzzled. “That is not possible,” he said. “You will only experience people and places that are familiar to you. For example - the situations in my dreams are unfamiliar, however they include people and imagery I am familiar with: a bird, Dr. Soong, the Enterprise, deceased musicians, extinct anim-”
> 
> “I have seen a ship,” B-4 interrupted. “I’ve never been on it before.” 
> 
> This was even further perplexing. Data thought for a moment, and then said quietly, “Please describe the ship.” 
> 
> B-4 had no problem recalling his dreams. Like every waking memory he had, dreams were stored as video files in his memory engrams and easily recalled. He played the dream back before his eyes, emitting a ‘thousand-yard stare’. “It is dark,” he started. “Vertical lines of dim lights are installed in the ship’s internal structure. The walls and floors are black. There is a green glow emanating from an unknown source.” 
> 
> “Are there people on the ship?” 
> 
> “Yes.” 
> 
> “Who?”
> 
> B-4 didn’t speak for several seconds. He seemed to be struggling with an answer before deciding on, “I do not know them.” 
> 
> Data stood up now and moved across the room to his brother. “This is highly concerning, B-4,” he said as he went to stand behind his brother. Gentle fingers moved to brush hair away from an external port on the side of his head. “Perhaps you should run a neural diagnostic. It seems images are being transmitted-”
> 
> “Praetor.”
> 
> Data ceased his movements. “‘Praetor’ is the term for the head Romulan political and military administrator. Do you hear this in your dream?” His brother made a thoughtful humming sound. Since B-4 had never met a Romulan before, dreaming about one would be impossible. His description of the ship was not in line with what they had seen on Romulan ships prior.
> 
> Data recalled the last time he had heard the term ‘praetor’ in context. In the past year, they had interacted with the Romulan council to discuss terms of treaty. Prior to this, the term was used in conversation with senior staff in four meetings since his return to the Enterprise. As things stood, relationships with Romulus were cordial. There was no indication that they would attempt to interfere with B-4. Data wondered if they even knew B-4 existed.
> 
> Except they did. Of course they did. 
> 
> “B,” he said quietly. “I believe you are recalling memories from…before.”
> 
> When B-4 turned to face Data, he was already shaking his head. “I have never been on that ship,” he repeated. 
> 
> “Correct. Physically, you have never been on that ship. However, I have. You are recalling memories of the Reman warship that faced the Enterprise in 2379.” 
> 
> Both of them stood in silence then. No doubt Data was waiting for a response. B-4 didn’t have one to give. 
> 
> The events that occurred with Shinzon seemed too far away in his memory. He knew the details, he had read every Starfleet file over and over, but all memories from before the transfer took place were distorted. His positronic matrix had just been too primitive to fully understand what was happening at that time. 
> 
> “Oh.” He had never been able to recall his time on the ship before now. Never remembered the name ‘Shinzon’. Never recalled being taken apart, manipulated. He barely recalled his time on the Enterprise before Data’s death. He had no desire to remember any of it. That was a different person. One who caused the death of his brother and nearly destroyed everyone he considered family. 
> 
> B-4 looked at Data and bit his lower lip to keep from showing his upset. He squeezed his hands into tight fists. “I do not wish to remember that,” he said with a shaky voice. 
> 
> Data nodded. “Perhaps we should suspend the dream programming for a night or two. However, it may be important for you to explore in the future. Perhaps you should have a conversation with the counselor.” 
> 
> B-4 didn’t respond. He trained his eyes to the floor. After a moment of silence, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “It is because of you that I am here now. Shinzon would have found a way to complete his goal with or without you. Do not blame yourself.” Data squeezed slightly - a motion B-4 knew was automatic and calculated. 
> 
> _Do not blame yourself._ Easy to say when you couldn’t feel regret. “Okay, Data. I won’t.” 


End file.
